


rizzle meets pepsi

by Aaisha, soccergoalie1



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, jane rizzoli/maura isles - Fandom, pepa/silvia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaisha/pseuds/Aaisha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccergoalie1/pseuds/soccergoalie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepa and silvia moved to boston. silvia never died . silvia knows the cheif medical examiner of boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pepa we are moving to boston because we were offered a job at PBD plus i get to see an old friend of mine "silivia said to her wife while she packing up the kitchen . "In a few days we will be in Boston ."  
A week later pepa and siliva walk through the threshold of their new house. Once they got all of the boxs in the house. they started to unpack everything. In one of the boxs pepa finds a scrapbook that they started when they were little .  
siliva walks up behind her wife and wrap her arms around her waist "what are you looking at honey"say in her wifes ear. pepa turns around and kiss siliva then moves her mouth to siliva ear " It the scrapbook we made when we were little" pepa pulled the next was album that they made when they started dating. The the last one was their wedding album . When they opened it they both smiled and they remembered the that day that happened 3 years ago next month.  
Pepa pulled siliva upstairs to there new bedroom then ask her wife if they want to react their wedding night again in their new bed. Siliva kiss her wife very passionately . Pepa new the answer when her wife kissed her. The next mourning they woke up cuddling together with nothing on except the sheet . Once they got up for the mourning they took a shower together then they got dressed for the first day of work at BPD and pepa gets to meet Siliva old friend from med school.Once they went downstairs . They heard anock on the door. Pepa went to open it and she see a short strawberry blonde woman and a tall brunett woman. Maura says " is this the Castro Miranda residents" pepa replies " yes and who are you", then Siliva walk up and she give Maura a hug . Siliva introduce Maura and Jane to pepa , but she didn't know that Jane and Maura are married too. "we better be on way to work, we don't want you to be late on your first day" Jane said as she intertwined her hand with her wife. Pepa and Jane rode in Jane car and Maura and Siliva rode in Siliva car. Pepa ask Jane what languages does she speak and Jane responded " i speak English , Latin , Italian , and little Spanish. How about you." " I speak Spanish and so does my wife and English." " Are from here" " No me and my wife Siliva are from San Antonio , Spain .you" " I'm born and raised here in Boston. So is Maura but she went to boarding school in Europe." " Are you married " " yes ,I'm married to Maura. We married last year." They made it to the station . Jane and Pepa went upstairs to the bullpin and Siliva and Maura went down stairs to the mourge and the forensics lab. Maura spent half an hour showing siliva were everything is nd then the wen in to her office .so they could catch up on thing.siliva how long have you and pepa been married. It been about three years . How about you and jane. We been married for a year now.


	2. dinner with the rizzoli family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepa and silvia go to dinner at maura and jane house . the rizzoli family matriach willbe there and angela asking if she going to have grandchildren and ask pepa and silvia if they want kids.

Pepa will you and silvia want to come over for dinner tonight. sure what do you want us bring.nothing , but you guys can come over at 7 ish. We will be there.

At the rizzoli-isles residents angela is making rigatoni with galic bread and salad."ma you dont have to make so much food .its only us and pepa and her wife". " nothing can go wrong if i make extra food,maybe they can take so home with them.when will i get grandkids" " ma we only been married for a year""im not getting any younger and i want to hold my grandkids when i still can". jane exits the room and goes up to her and maura room. jane walk up behind her wife that's in a skirt and black lace bra picking out a blouse and put her hand around her wife was and kissed the side of her neck. "when are we going to tell your mother that we are adopting a little girl name macarena from spain. im going to call her maca ""we are going to tell tonight but i want her wait a little bit longer" " i love how devoius you are sometimes"" and i love you""you better leave so i can get dressed. we do have guest coming over tonight""Fine but im get back you for calling me devoius later "Jane winks at her wife."what am i gonna do with you.now leave i need to finish getting dressed"" see you in 10 minutes because that when their going to be here."jane head back downstairs.  
" Hi jane sorry we were early. we left the house early so we could get to your house with being late."pepa says." It's alright dinner about done an maura should be coming down the stair in a few minutes. You guys can get comfy on the couch. i was just watch the red socks game."i love the red socks. who are they playing.""they are playing the new york yankees , so far the socks are winning by 5 points."" i watch baseball in spain and my brother paco taught me how to play."" In high school I played varsity softball and still play softball for the boston homicide department for the police department softball tornament.you should join the team ""i think i might just will".

Now its dinner time and all of them are around the dinning room table.Pepa said"Mrs.Rizzoli this food is amazing."" thank you. where are you and your wife from in spain."" we are from san antonio ,its in the southern part of spain.""oh .It most be beautiful there."" It is beatiful when you have someone toshare the veiw with.""Are you guys going to have kids"jane says " seriously ma they only known you for twenty minute and ask them if their going to have kids."sivia says"Its alright jane. we might someday but not right now. we just moved to the state 4 weeks ago.we want to be settle in before adopt any children."jane says "speaking of adopting . Maura and i have some big news"angela giving them a distraught look. silvia speaks up"maura is it what you told during lunch"maura nod her head.angela ask" well out with . i want to know."" ma, maura and i are adopting a 5 year old little girl named Macarena but we change the name to maca for short."pepa says "congradulation too you two of you." angela finally says" your finally giving a grandbaby" " yes mom we are" as jane smile at her wife.maura speaks up" silvia and pepa would you guys like to be our child god parents and aunts."" yes we will""we are so happy you guys said yes because we didnt know anyone better to ask . silvia was maura best friend in med school and it would feel wrong if didnt ask you guys to be the godparents of maca"

Janes pov

After dinner pepa and silvia went home. ma went back to my old apartment . Maura and i went upstair . when got up stairs we went straight in to the bathroom and hoped in to the bathtub. we brought a bottle of wine and glass. maura and i are celebrating their 10 year anneviary of when they first met. i was suprised how we went from friends to best friends to girlfriends to wife in ten years. "maura im so happy i have you and now maca for bring joy into my life""you and sarcaism and your heart of gold bring me happinest and now i get a little girl i get to share with you"maura lean back into me. I starts to kiss maura neck the her collarbone then up to mouth. once we got of the bath we went straight to our bed. That night we made love for 7 hours straight .  
No pov  
The next mouring maura woke up in a empty bed and only a sheet on.jane woke up early to make muara and her breakfast and coffee. jane come upstairs with to plates of breakfast and made two fresh cups of coffee. maura smiles when she see her wife in a blue robe with breakfast and coffee . "one breakfast for my one and only wife who i grown to love over the years".maura kissed her wife with all her strenght. they went for round 2 of love making.that mouring they were late to work.


	3. old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories from their past and a case that close to jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P is pepa  
> S is siliva  
> M is maura  
> J is jane  
> B IS BARRY

J"detective Rizzoli-isles"  
M"Doctor Rizzoli-Isles"  
J"honey we got a murder down by the bay "  
M"its a double homicide two male victims"  
J"lets go get our amigas from their home"  
M" vamos a castro-miranda casa""  
J" damn maura you need to speak spanish more. It hot when you speak spanish." M" maybe after the case i will speak to you in spanish in bed" J" your gonna be the death of me " 

Same time rizzoli isles residents get called in.  
S" Dr.castro leon-miranda"  
P"Detective miranda-castro leon"  
S"babe we got a double murder at the bay"  
S" sabe mi esposa"  
P" you never get tired of saying that do you"  
S"nope"  
P "te amo con mi corazon "  
S"i love u too with all my heart pepa.. maura just sent me a text saying their on their way here to pick us up in 5 minutes"  
P" i have a few thing in mind that we can do in five minutes"  
S" what would that be mi corazon"  
P"let me show you" pepa leans down to capture siliva lips in a slow but sensual kiss. Silvia deepens the kiss . Pepa walk backward untill she run into the arm of the sofa. silvia falls on top of pepa on the coach.pepa mouth travels lower to siliva neck The made out for a couple of minutes untill they heard a knock on the door. They both get up and tried to fix their shirts and hair and wipe off the lipstick. Little did siliva know pepa left a hickey on her neck ... They open the door.  
J" did you guys really make-out "  
S" jane is it that noticeable"  
J"yes because you have a fresh hickey that pepa just gave you"  
M" trust me she knows she done it before to me. Right before her mother got there.. That was a fun conversation"  
P"too be fair it was my idea to kiss her then she deepened it then things happened."  
J" to much info"  
P" you guys do it to"  
M" lets go before were late"

20 minutes later  
B"victim one is jonh connors he's married to the other victim. The other victim is "  
J" casey"  
P" you know one of the victims"  
J" yes he was my ex . He was the last guy i dated before i started to date maura."  
S" im sorry for you lost."  
J" he was still my friend but i havent talk to him in a couple of years"  
M" we are gonna find their killer"  
S" theres two gun shots to the head and a gun shot to treachea. It looks like a target kill"  
J" how do you know it a target kill"  
S" i was a survivor of a target attack by a spainish drug lord. I was shot on our wedding day during toast at the reception.pepa saved me . ( pepa and silvia and jane and maura crying)  
P" you know it makes me cry when you tell that story"  
S" lo siento mi corazon"  
J&M"awe "  
M" lets get the bodies to the morgue before we forget"  
Jane kisses maura and pepa give siliva peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue the story


	4. USA! USA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a die hard fan of team Usa women soccer team. i sorry i havent wrote in a while but im back hopfuly posting more regularly.

jane and maura talking in their car driving to the dirty robber with pepa and silvia behind them.

M' i cant believe casey died  
J' me niether. with out him i would of never gotten a chance to follow my heart and marry you.  
M' a day before we told each other that we were in love with on another. casey stop by my office and talk to me about my feelings for you, then he told me to go after my girl ,so i could get my happy ending.  
J' He knew that i loved him but he knew that i was in love with with my best friend.  
M' Did u know that he was married to the other victim?  
J' yeah . He sent me a invitiation to the wedding but we couldn't go because we had that hard case that week  
M"casey died about 10 minutes after his husband. He bleed out slowly.  
J' There wasn't many people that want him died except some homophobic lieutent and some privates in his platoon that are very good with a guns.

16 days later in vancour canada at the stadium for the womens world cup final USA vs.Japan

J' holy cow 4 goal in 16 minutes. im totally gonna win the bet with frankie and korsack and frost.i knew USA was gonna win world cup this year.  
P' dang carli llyod has made me a USA fan instead of a spain fan.  
S' wow Ali kreiger is fast and carli's lloyd hat trick was beatiful.  
J' im glad we found casey killer before this because this is amazing.  
M' i still cant believe his best friend in the army killed him and his husband because he was love with him.

twenty minutes later

M' i have surpise for all of u guys during halftime and after the game.  
J' what is it maura  
M' cant tell you .your gonna have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i left a cliffhanger for u. tell me what u think gonna happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like and comment on it i will write more.Their will be more in the next chapter. If people like it.this is my first fan fic. i would love you guys feedback. if you want stuff in the story just leave a comment or send me a messege.


End file.
